


Hinata Has An Itch He Can't Scratch

by levouxx



Series: Karasuno Parties [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Captain Tsukishima Kei, F/F, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sex, Smut, yamaguchi tadashi is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levouxx/pseuds/levouxx
Summary: If you ask the team who really started all of this, they would blame Hinata for enjoying being the center of attention and allowing others to watch Kageyama fuck him that one time they were caught in the closet at the start of their second year. But then again, when DIDN’T Hinata push the rest of Karasuno?----Hi everyone! This is my first work and I am a bit nervous... Please leave any constructive feedback, kudos, or compliments. I hope you enjoy the read!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Karasuno Parties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Hinata Has An Itch He Can't Scratch

Volleyball motivated Hinata in ways that left him unable to articulate his feelings without using sound effects. He realized it wasn’t everyone’s favorite sport but it was certainly his and he felt it in his entire being. If you think about it, it was a stroke of luck that he ended up at the same high school as Kitagawa First’s setter, Kageyama Tobio, and an even greater cosmic gift that his teammates were an amazing group of guys. Hinata and Kageyama challenged each other as rivals and grew exponentially with the support and guidance of their seniors. He loved every single one of them and treasured their short time together. At the end of their first year, couples not-so-surprisingly announced that they were dating! Daichi and Sugawara; Asahi and Nishinoya; Tsukishima and Yamaguchi; Tanaka and Kiyoko; and of course the freak volleyball duo, Kagayema and Hinata. 

Eventually, Ennoshita got tired of walking in on everyone fucking in the supply closet and suggested that they move to a more appropriate venue for these sort of things. If you ask the team who really started all of this, they would blame Hinata for enjoying being the center of attention and allowing others to watch Kageyama fuck him that one time they were caught in the closet at the start of their second year. But then again, when DIDN’T Hinata push the rest of Karasuno?

Presently, Hinata was wandering around Daichi and Sugawara’s new house under the guise of a housewarming party but really it was a clever excuse to host a classic Karasuno party. He was in search of his boyfriend following an intense make out session with Asahi. He enjoyed the feel of the former wing spikers stubble on his face but only enough to indulge in it every now and then. He much preferred Kageyama's smooth face pressed against his own.

Speaking of, where the hell was his boyfriend? He wanted Kageyama's dick in his mouth, ASAP.

Before he could make it up the stairs he saw his setter descending completely naked. It wasn't his nudity that was the issue, it was the fact that Kags had very obviously just come and Hinata wasn't there to see it. His face was flushed, hair slightly damp from sweat, and his brow was furrowed as if deep in thought. That part was odd. Usually after climaxing Kageyama gets an almost dreamy look on his beautiful face.

What happened??

"Uh so something happened upstairs." He sounded winded and confused.

"I just had a threesome with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima."

Hinata blinked his wide eyes in realization and quickly deduced two things: Tsukishima was upstairs, AND there was no way he'd let Kageyama penetrate him so he obviously fucked Yamaguchi.

Good. Crisis averted. Now he didn't have to kill his stupid boyfriend.

"Bakayama why didn't you call me!!!" Hinata screeched like the little crow he was.

"At first it was just Yamaguchi and I! But he pulled Tsukishima in, I didn't even get to kiss him." Kageyama looked away blushing and frustrated.

Despite not getting along with Tsukishima there was no denying the attraction Kageyama felt towards him. He was unattainable. Damn him and his aloof, snarky attitude that made both boys yearn for him in ways they could never satisfy. To be honest, Kageyama was jealous of his boyfriend because he actually HAD been with him. Of course the taller middle blocker had to be persuaded but that did not change the fact that Hinata had tasted him. Or the fact that Tsukishima actually enjoyed it. This was something Yamaguchi later confirmed for the raven but he would never tell the orange headed boy, he would keep that secret for himself.

"I'm going to go find him."

Even though he had his sights set on the taller boy, he would take this moment to enjoy what was completely his, Kageyama.

Hinata pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft, wet, and laced with urgency. Kageyama was intoxicating, all BAM and GUFAW; he would never get enough of him. Before he got lost in his lovers mouth, Hinata came off with a soft pop that left Kags breathless. The smaller kissed the tallers nose as a farewell and jogged passed him to find his golden angel, or in Tsukishima's case, golden devil.

At the top of the landing he could hear Yamaguchi through one of the doors saying something punctuated with a sharp Tsukki at the end of the sentence. He was so close. Hinata finally found him and was not about to walk away from the temperamental blonde.

Both heads turned in the direction of the opening door knowing who was going to walk through it. Cue Hinata entering wearing nothing but a sheepish smile. He looked down at his hands as he fiddled with them trying to find the nerve to say something.

Tsukishima turned to face Hinata and raised a perfect brow at him as their eyes met. He looked shy and vulnerable, just how the blonde preferred.

"Tsukishima...I..."

He was cut off by a hand.

"Come and sit on my lap."

Hinata's head snapped up and his big brown eyes were blown wide. He tried to get to Tsukishima for weeks now and just like that he was calling out to him. It took everything in him not to run over and that didn't go unnoticed by either boy on the other side of the room. Yamaguchi's face split into a shit eating grin as Hinata stood in front of his boyfriend before straddling him.

"I'm not really in the mood right now but you can try to get me there."

Tsukishima sounded bored but Hinata knew he was teasing him. The blonde was an asshole but god did that make the smaller want him that much more. Hinata took in a deep breath before diving in.

He started at Tsukishima's pulse point. Kissing and licking the warm spot as it thrummed underneath his tongue. Hinata took his time there and nuzzled his face into that long neck where he got the faintest smell of strawberries before taking an ear lobe into his mouth and sucking lightly.

No response.

He kissed his way down the throat and settled at the base, sucking harshly knowing the pale skin marked easily. He bit into Tsukishima rather hard (out of frustration more than anything) and was rewarded with a small noise from the back of the blondes throat.

Yamaguchi giggled in the background.

Hinata tugged on the abused skin before moving down to sharp collar bones and a toned chest. The smaller middle blocker peppered kisses, licks, and nips all across Tsukishima making sure to leave blossoming marks in his wake. The blondes chest moved a little faster now, Hinata could hear him taking in deep breaths as if to calm himself.

He lifted his head and looked the taller middle blocker in the eye before hesitantly kissing him on the lips. He kissed back but it was lazy and not what Hinata wanted. He wanted Tsukishima to devour him, to kiss him until he couldn't breathe. He needed to change tactics before Tsukishima actually got bored and told him to leave.

As Tsukishima sat with the smaller middle blocker he realized two things.

1) Hinata was nervous.

He was trembling in his lap. Tsukishima almost felt bad for the little guy. He knew he was being mean but it was in his nature. He almost wrapped his arms around him to bring him closer so that he would feel secure but that would do away with his cold facade.

2) Despite his efforts, the little kisses Hinata was leaving across his chest, throat and now lips were doing a better job at stirring him than he wanted to admit.

It was as if the boy was trying to tell him just how much he wanted him, needed him even, and that interested Tsukishima. If Hinata was begging for him then he just might have to oblige.

He was dragged from his thoughts when he felt something warm and wet latch on to his nipple. It was Hinata's mouth, but hadn't he just been kissing that mouth? When did he... oh fuuuck his nipples were definitely a weak spot. He glared at Yamaguchi who simply smiled at his boyfriend. Of course he told him. He never did play fair.

Hinata did not miss the way Tsukishima's breath hitched when he latched onto the pink bud or how his head hung back on the loveseat as he bit his bottom lip. Bless Yamaguchi for sharing his boyfriend's weak spot with him. Bless Yamaguchi for sharing at all. Now he had the much taller middle blocker right where he wanted him. Moving to the other and biting down, he felt Tsukishima harden beneath him. He was half erect by this point but that simply wouldn't do. Hinata let go and it almost sounded like the blonde whined. He licked from his palm to his fingertips as the blonde watched. He reattached to swollen nipples and began to stroke Tsukishima. Slowly at first and then faster as his length began to grow.

Neither boy noticed Yamaguchi slip out from the room leaving them alone.

Hinata bit down once more before Tsukishima was fully hard and ready to go. Large hands tangled themselves in those orange locks and yanked Hinata's face up so Tsukishima could look at him.

"I'm impressed."

Tsukishima smirked at Hinata while still holding his hair in a firm grip. He smashed their lips together and this, THIS was what Hinata wanted. He was drowning in the blonde and it was perfect. He sat flush against him so that Tsukishima's length was pressed between his cheeks. The blonde sighed into the kiss as Hinata started to grind against him. Small hands snaked around a long neck to bring himself even closer to Tsukishima. It was absolute bliss finally getting the contact he so desperately needed.

No time was wasted after this. Tsukishima was ravenous and needed to be inside Hinata NOW. He pulled out a small bottle of lube from the cushions and began to prep Hinata. One slicked finger, then a second, and a third. Hinata mewled on top of Tsukishima, and moved according to how the taller one placed him. He was putty in Tsukishima's hands and Hinata wouldn't want it any other way. Finally, the smaller boy was ready and Tsukishima grit his teeth as he began to slide Hinata down his shaft. He didn't remember him being this tight; even after he prepped him it felt like his dick was in a warm and wet vice. Maybe it had something to do with his tiny stature...

Tsukishima held Hinata down by his hips so that he could adjust to the girth inside of him. Knowing chibi-chan he'd start moving too soon and hurt himself causing him to not perform his best during practice and that was out of the question. A captain had to protect his team at all costs. They kissed languidly as the blonde lifted him and set a slow and steady pace so he wouldn't hurt him more than necessary but Hinata had other plans. The pace wasn't enough. It merely rubbed at the itch he was so desperately trying to scratch. Hinata didn't care if he was going to be sore, didn't care if he was in pain. He wanted Tsukishima to ruin him. He bit down on the blonde's bottom lip and slammed himself down as soon as Tsukishima loosed his grip from the surprise.

They both saw stars.

Hinata screamed and threw his head back as he set a new and harsh pace. Tsukishima stilled the smallers hips and rammed up into his prostate. The blonde understood that chibi wanted it hard so he was going to give it to him. He tightened his grip and helped Hinata slam down harder and harder until they were both gasping. Tsukishima was shamelessly moaning at the tightness of his heat. Hinata swallowed each moan as he kissed him hard and explored every inch of that wicked mouth. Both were nearing their climaxes but Hinata really wanted Tsukishima to remember this, to WANT to fuck him again the next time they had a Karasuno party.

He lowered his head to Tsukishima's chest and bit down while clenching around his girth. The blondes eyes were closed in bliss but after being assaulted in two spots at once they shot open and he came hard. Hinata's orgasm claimed him seconds after he felt Tsukishima unleash his warm load inside of him. He slumped against the taller boy nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck while they tried to catch their breath. He felt Tsukishima running his hand along his spine and Hinata practically purred. As he held the small boy Tsukishima realized two things.

1) Tadashi and Kageyama would kill them both if either walked in right now.

And

2) He looked forward to the next party.


End file.
